Gen Asagiri
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gen_Asagiri/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gen_Asagiri/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Gen_Asagiri/History Gen Asagiri is an enemy turned ally of Senku. Originally de-petrified by Tsukasa Shishio, he was sent to find Senku, only to defect to the Kingdom of Science. Ironically, he is the kind of person Tsukasa wished to not revive, a greedy man who cares only about his own desires. Appearance: Asagiri is a slim young man, close to Senku in height. His hair is split between the right half, which is white with the hair reaching his chin, although the left half is short and black. His eyes are baggy has a jagged stone mark running down his left eye in an angled line. He wears an overcoat over a yukata and lacks proper footwear. Personality: Asagiri is somewhat full of himself and his abilities, taking pride in his status as a magician and a mentalist/psychologist, along with his knowledge of the human psyche. He is outwardly stoic, staying calm even when at spear-point during his entrance in Ishigami Village. However, this facade seems easily broken through, as seen at his shock when Senku addresses him by name. Despite this, he is revealed to be extremely paranoid (though rightfully so), hiding multiple bags of blood in his clothes in the event he is attacked. He has shown signs of perversion, considering sticking by Tsukasa for the purpose of having a harem and hitting on Kohaku. Regardless, Gen is rather quirky and can often be seen speaking in Pig Latin. He tends to be lazy, self absorbed and perverted. He also shows reluctance in participating in the manual labour involved in Senku's experiments (though given how arduous the labour is it is understandable). In addition, as stated by Kohaku in his introduction, he is perfectly capable of lying without a hint of stress or change in expression. He is a proud turncoat, openly offering to lie to Tsukasa about Senku's death when he sees his kiln. Gen favours being on the "winning side", although he is also easily swayed by Senku promising him something that appeals to his personal interest. Despite this, he later admits to Senku that he was most likely already won over by Senku's intelligence and ability to move mankind forward. He shows a surprisingly strong will and level of endurance, being able to survive a death attack from Magma with proper preparation and still go to the Empire of Might gravely injured to report Senku's death. He is capable of genuine kindness, at one point creating a telescope as a surprise birthday present for Senku. He also seems to get along decently well with Suika, a child. He seems to not hold grudges, as he is able to work with Magma and manipulate him without fear, despite Magma having once attempted to murder him. On a side note, he has frequently stated his favourite drink is cola and that he cannot handle alcohol. Strengths: * As a mentalist, he is deeply intelligent and manipulative, having a large knowledge of the human psyche. He is capable of analysing and understanding obscure messages or drawings with his great knowledge about the human mind. * He is capable of mimicking people's voices to the point of being indiscernible from the original. * He seems to be fluent in both Japanese and English. Weaknesses: * Gen also has one current known weakness, which is alcohol. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters from Japan Category:Dr. Stone Category:Dr. Stone Character Category:Pre-Petrification Character Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Brandon McInnis Voice Actor Category:Empire of Might Category:Kingdom of Science